1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inflatable flexible molds. More particularly, the present invention relates to inflatable flexible molds and mold components, and the method of making the same, which can combined to build various structures, for example, a space lab.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, flexible molds having multiple layers of flexible material defining at least one inner cavity therebetween are known. The molds can have fluid mold material injected between two of the layers to fill one of the cavities. If a plurality of cavities exist within the mold then those cavities could also be filled with fluid mold materials or gasses. Once the fluid mold material is injected into at least one of the cavities, the flexible mold assumes its final shape. When the mold material hardens, a solid structure in the final shape of the mold is obtained. Various methods of forming the final solid structure using a multiple of flexible molds is shown in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,599 issued May 2, 1989 to Swann, Jr. discloses a flexible mold which forms a structure to be used in space when inflated after being placed into space. Several types of foam material are used as mold materials, each one being injected into one of the cavities of the mold. The inner portion of the mold is filled with gas or liquid to hold the final shape of the structure, in this case spherical, as the foam hardens.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,552 issued Nov. 12, 1963 to Voelker discloses a flexible mold which forms a structure to be used in space when inflated after being placed into space. Voelker discloses that the final shape of the structure may be a toroid. The mold has an inner and outer layer in which foam is injected therebetween via an entry port. If desired, a vent may be provided at the far end of the cavity between the inner and outer layers to permit the escape of gases. Between the inner and outer layers, fibers or webs may be attached so that the structure maintains the desired final shape before the foam hardens. Also, the inner layer may be inflated to form an inner cavity and to offset the pressure generated by the foam between the inner and outer layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,750 issued Jul. 4, 1967 to Growald discloses a flexible mold for constructing a building structure. Growald uses a multi-layered flexible mold in which one cavity is inflated to extend the structure to its desired shaped. Afterwards, foam is injected into the other cavity. Once the injected foam has hardened, the inflated cavity may be deflated and then filled with foam as well.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.